Unstable
by Hkyu
Summary: It's been years after high school and Kyon had lost control of himself and disappeared. Haruhi freaked out about the change but Itsuki was always there for her and are now living together as a couple. Told from Itsuki's POV. -cuz I loved bliss sooo much.


It was time for Haruhi to come home from class. I could envision her rushing up the stairs at full speed, every flight, skipping steps. My goddess has come back to me again. I was finally calm once I heard the sound of her key inserting into the door. Her subconscious wants me to project the image of the handsome gentleman as my outer persona, my love for her doesn't force me to push that out of my detailed personality. I stood up at the unlocking click. My genuine smile for her returned.

She flung the door open but closed it with grace, dropping her book bag and purse on our ottoman. She instinctively slipped out of her jacket and threw it on the floor. She was happy today. She sped towards me and jumped into my arms, giving me a longing kiss with those irresistible lips. Her nails scratching the back of my head as she ran her hands through my hair. I unhooked her bra with a sleight of hand and she let out a small whimper. I kissed her gently but kept to her pace, cupping her soft body in my arms, naturally protecting her. She was more forceful today, almost impatient. She was pulling at my collar like she wanted to rip it off. Her breathing was quick and yearning. I've never seen her so heated...

I unwrapped my arms to undo the buttons on my shirt but she yanked on my tie and forced me into her. We fell into a wall and I braced myself from crushing her. I failed to notice my breath had jumped out of rhythm. Could I really let myself go? After all this time I followed her body and gave her everything she wanted, ignoring my urges to pounce and force myself. She started to release little moans the more her tongue interlocked with mine. I clenched my fists against the wall, starting to lose my resolve. It's been almost two years and I haven't let go.

Do I now deserve to do as I please to you, my queen?

Her body was squirming under me as I towered over her.

Are you granting me permission to be truthful to you?

She bit my lip and her hands made her way to my pants, undoing my belt, working her way to the zipper.

Do you finally trust me?

She struggled with my zipper due to her impatience. That was her answer. I grabbed her hands and forced them up against the wall with a bang, driving my body into hers. She let out an aching moan as I bit into her neck. I drew a line of nibbles down her chest and ripped open her blouse, scattering buttons across the floor. She was just about to scold me but I attacked her with a kiss. I squeezed her breasts under her loose bra, pinching her nipples carefully.

There was a certain elegance to Haruhi today that made me more impulsive. Was it because I consciously knew I had no barriers? Her body was so inviting. I had to kiss every skin cell, every body part, every inch of her being. I wasn't taking her clothes into much consideration, but I had a feeling she didn't care either, for the moment. I tugged her skirt off and licked her boobs, biting and sucking her nipples. Her moaning became a little more aggressive when I yanked on her panties. She ripped my shirt off and stretched my tie till it unraveled. Haruhi was never one for clumsiness but as soon as she slipped on her skirt laying around her ankles, all our clothes had to go. My desires clawed away any left over fabric that touched her god-like features. I began to strip the lower half of my body as well.

She started to shield herself off to me by covering herself with her hands.

My goddess. My queen. My ruler. You have no reason to be embarrassed. Your intuition is so strong. Allowing me to be true to you makes you nothing less of the divine beauty you truly are. You will always reign over me and I will always serve you.

I stared at her with love and buried her body into mine, hugging her and caressing her curves. She looked away from my eyes, blushing and being coy with her usual not "getting her way" pout. Her breaths hot on my chest. I'm sorry my love, today I'm giving you my all.

I've been erect since the moment she flung herself into me, pushing her lustful body into mine. I caressed her soft delicate face and commanded her to look at me by lifting her chin. Her hands gripped my arms as I forced our lips to meet. I couldn't kiss her hard enough. My mouth wanted her tongue, her saliva, her breath. I carefully slid us down on to the ground onto our pile of tossed clothes.

She was grabbing my head and pulling my hair then scratching my back and feeling my muscles. The pressure I was using to grasp her perfect ass and squeeze her tender breasts was only adding to how much she was aching for pleasure. Her hands were constantly moving trying to ease any amount of frustration. But she was putty in my hands.

I kept one hand gripping her ass to keep her body infused with mine and used the other to start fingering her. The second I graced her clit, a high pitch squeak escaped her throat. Her hands clamped on my shoulders and I rubbed my hand over her whole vagina slightly. It was soaking wet and the more I pursued, the wetter it became. There wasn't any restraint when I shoved two fingers inside of her. Her juice lubricated them so well and her walls tightened at the feeling of something inside of it.

She started letting out more moans. I could tell she was getting impatient and slightly annoyed so I started thrusting my fingers quicker, deep within her. The palm of my hand was rubbing against her clit stimulating as many of her spots as I could. My dick throbbed and I squeezed her harder. My teeth clenched and I had to bite something. I released the hand on her ass to lower my head into her breasts and I started forcefully flicking her nipple with my tongue. She held my head into her chest and closed her mouth to contain her whine. Playing with her nipples and sensitive areas made me more aggressive. I bit on her boob just hard enough to satisfy the feeling in my jaw. Surprisingly, her voice escaped and she let out the sexiest "take me now" moan I've ever heard.

Before I could admire this new submissive side of Haruhi, my body was like an animal, reacting destructively and had changed our position to missionary but loyally cupping her head from the floor. My voice had too released itself and we were both staring at each other, panting heavily. This is the part where I'm supposed to take charge and force myself on to her, letting go of all my vexation and to fully show her my love. She is my pure deity and I am but her loyal servant...

It took a few seconds but she looked down and then quickly back up at me and closed her lips. She gave me a little smile and that's when I absolutely knew she trusted me.

I grasped my erection and started to ease it inside of her. She was still sopping from before so it had no trouble sliding in. I don't recall her being as tight as this in any of our other experiences. The warmth around my dick alone made it hard not to cum immediately. I gave myself some time to ease up and slowly started to make out with her again. Her fingers automatically passing through my hair. I gave my hips a thrust and her body clenched. I let my hand follow the curves of her body as our movements started to pick up pace. Our tongues moving faster. Our hips syncing to each other. Our breaths turning into strictly moans and pleasure. Our clothes were sticking to our skin underneath us. My pelvis was slamming into hers as I desperately searched for the best pleasure of fast but rough. Everything in my being was getting close to the breaking point. It was throbbing so much and her hole was taking every inch of it.

I can't stop kissing her. I don't want to stop being inside of her. I can't bear to even think of the idea of not being around her. She's my home. She's mine. She's all of my existence.

"Itsuki..." she whispered in between our lips and our moans.

But she was getting wetter as I started to rub myself against her clit, pushing my dick inside her more. She was gripping me too much. I held her head and shoved my lips into hers. I gave one final thrust, forcing myself deeper into her and releasing everything. She scratched the back of my head and dug her nails into my back as she moaned into my mouth, cumming with me.

I stayed on top of her and we nuzzled our faces into each other. Our panting slowly easing up. I gave her small kisses on her forehead and played with her hair. I carefully pulled out of her and made sure some of our clothes were under her.

I fell down beside her.

She turned towards me and cuddled her little body beside me. I held her in my arms while she listened to my heart beat in my chest.

I love you...


End file.
